


your name

by moonslover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, changkyun doesnt know what a coffee shop is, hes a whole clown, jooheon is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonslover/pseuds/moonslover
Summary: changkyun hates university but maybe the coffee shop on campus will help him love it a little more.(or. the one where changkyun doesn't know how to interact with people.)





	your name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!! i love you so much i could write a whole essay on why i love you?? but i wont, at least not here hehe i hope you have a wonderful day you're the loveliest and you deserve all things wonderful!! <3

changkyun is going to die.

not in the literal sense of course, he's known for evading death. changkyun's probably been involved in just about every accident that exists, he could probably write a book on hundred and one ways to survive.

(one time, he almost drowned because he wanted to pull seaweed out from the bottom of the ocean. another time, changkyun almost burnt his apartment down because he thought it’d be a good idea to bake a chocolate cake at three am in total darkness. 

naturally, he lived.) 

too bad he was busy writing his essay on carboxylic acids and other things he's already erased from his memory. god knows why changkyun chose chemistry as his major, he doesn't even like being in laboratories. although he _does_ look hot in a white coat.

it's not a good enough reason though, and changkyun's father will be more than happy to provide him with a whole list. being the son of a scientist just made his future career definite the moment he was born.

changkyun is smart and always has been so the major itself isn't actually very difficult. still, he doesn't find writing essays until five am fun. at all.

and just because he's a bitter person, he said fuck you to his father and took up a second major - computer science, because he could. this _power move_ \- as changkyun would consider it, didn’t invoke his anger as much as he had hoped for so it was pretty pointless in the end. 

instead, he brought all-nighters upon himself but changkyun finds university much more fun, doing what he loves.

or rather, something he likes. computer science isn't his first choice either, music is. if he didn't choose majors related to science his father would probably disown him so he just went with it.

now he's stuck with two majors and very little hours of sleep.

 

usually, changkyun is good at planning and finishing assignments way before his deadlines but somewhere during his second semester he decided to fuck it and threw all his responsibilities out the window.

which also meant staying up and struggling to save what he carelessly discarded. changkyun absolutely hates studying and he wants to drop out from university to become a farmer.

fuck.

for some reason he's more exhausted than normal, even walking straight was becoming a big problem (always has been). whoever decided eight am classes are _great_ can go fuck themselves.

(it was him. changkyun went with the whole 'start early and end early' reasoning back then, now he wants to sleep and never wake up.)

he hates coffee, preferring the caffeine from energy drinks instead of the bitter taste of beans but without those beans, changkyun doesn't think he can go on.

so for the first time since starting university, he walks into the coffee shop that's on campus, involuntarily cringing at the amount of people inside.

students really couldn't live without those coffee beans, huh.

changkyun's proud he lasted so long without having to stand inside the small yet cosy place impatiently waiting for what many consider to be their saving grace.

swearing off returning after this, he quickly lines up, the speed making him dizzy.

"good morning," a voice suddenly says and changkyun realizes he's right in front of the cashier. "and welcome to ex coffee!" the barista slash cashier is way too cheerful despite the time and he curses.

"what will you be having?"

shit. he was too busy napping while standing that he didn't even think to check the menu. what did caffeine dependent people buy?

changkyun scans the menu, hoping to see words that make sense and is met with the weirdest names he can't decipher, not when he's barely awake.

"sir?" oh god. he doesn't dare look at the queue, there are probably a bunch of people waiting.

"just give me the strongest drink you have, please." his voice comes out higher than it usually is and he flushes red.

the barista slash cashier smiles cutely at him and changkyun vaguely registers that his smile looks like a colon and square bracket.

as he passes changkyun his change, he asks another thing that he isn’t prepared for. "may i have your name?"

his name? what? 

panicking, changkyun manages to forget his own goddamn name and instead searches for anything that could resemble such a thing.

"it's, uh..." then, he sees it - a name. which he immediately spits out, having seen the crowd behind him seconds before. "hoseok."

the man behind the register flinches, and changkyun's fucked up. ‘real’ hoseok gives changkyun a bright smile, pretending he never reacted to the name changkyun gave and disappears to the row of coffee machines while changkyun awkwardly shifts aside. 

unsure of the procedure after ordering, he waits by where everyone else is standing, deciding to go with the flow.

after that mistake, he's wide awake and more alert than ever, observing the people in the coffee shop - ex coffee.

ex for expensive? changkyun doesn't even remember how much his coffee cost, no less what the barista ordered for him.

"hoseok!" somebody shouts, and he almost forgets that's supposed to be him.

wanting to get out as soon as possible, he grabs the cup and strides out. changkyun is definitely not returning to that cafe anytime soon.

 

as soon as he enters class, he slams his head onto the table. thank god he has a lecture today and not a practical, changkyun doesn't know if he can survive without spilling some dangerous chemical.

not with what a fool he made out of himself. 

"changkyun, are you okay?" 

he peeks out of his arms, hating how kihyun looks more than refreshed even though it's so early.

knowing kihyun hates waiting, he sighs and places his head on the palm of his hand instead to face him. "no, i am not okay."

there's laughter and changkyun just wants to rest. forever. how is it possible for so many people to be happy? even though he’s having a disaster of a day? that sounds more resentful than he really is, but he's _tired_ and he hates school.

"what's that?" he hums at the question, eyes moving to the object kihyun's pointing at. "you never drink coffee, it must've been bad."

oh yeah, the coffee. or whatever it is.

"i don't actually know," changkyun replies, picking the cup up and opening the lid. "it does smell like a great energizer though."

without even thinking to cool it down first, he takes a gulp and almost spits it out.

"for someone who's doing a double major, you're incredibly stupid." kihyun sounds amused, and changkyun wants to spit the drink at him.

the heat aside, it tastes surprisingly good.

passing the drink to kihyun, he feels a little bit of second hand pride seeing him enjoy it too.

"that's a good cup of cappuccino, where'd you get it from?"

cappu-what?

before he gets the chance to answer him, their lecturer walks in and immediately asks for their essays.

changkyun will just show kihyun the cafe later, when he's not busy cursing the old man to death for giving them three days to write fifty thousand words on organic chemistry.

the lecture starts, and changkyun finds himself finishing his coffee by the time the first half ends. hoseok from the cafe is apparently, excellent at making coffee.

not that he has anything to compare it with, but it does taste better than his good old can of monster.

at last, the lecturer dismisses them and kihyun stands up so fast changkyun gets second hand nausea from it.

"the cafe-" he doesn't even get to finish his sentence as kihyun bolts out, shouting a "i'll text you!" before disappearing into the crowd.

fuck changkyun lives right?

sighing, he contemplates on what to do as he walks around aimlessly before his next lecture and somehow ends up at the coffee shop.

maybe he wasn't as awake as he thought he was, legs continuing on despite his mind yelling to turn back.

changkyun is not going to go back there, he made a promise to himself.

 _yes you are_ , his thoughts manage to slip in and he opens the door to the cafe.

unlike how it was a few hours ago, the cafe is now deserted and changkyun walking in draws everyone's attention.

or rather, the single employee's attention.

it's him - hoseok. the original one and not changkyun.

seeming to remember him from his earlier fuck up, he does the square bracket smile again and continues sweeping the floor.

alarm bells ring in his head as he tries not to look like an awkward teenager visiting his crush.

"are you going to take a seat?"

suddenly hoseok is standing in front of him, leaning on the broom and wow, now that changkyun can open both of his eyes, this employee is not half bad looking.

which is just great because now he can't seem to talk, met face to face with an attractive person.

"um-" he can't do this, hoseok is looking more and more concerned as seconds tick by and changkyun can actually hear a clock somewhere. "bye!"

as soon as he says that, he runs out, not once looking back and he screams out loud at his own foolishness.

what a loser.

* * *

the next day, he jolts awake after having slept for a whole two hours. because changkyun's brain hates him, he ended up dreaming about hoseok and it was more like a nightmare.

it was a continuation of yesterday’s events and instead of letting him go, dream hoseok chases changkyun out of the coffee shop with the broom, hunting him down as he repeatedly asks changkyun why he lied about his name. 

_traumatizing._

noticing his phone vibrate right as he tries to calm himself down, he squints at the brightness.

> _**short shit:** changkyun where'd you get your coffee from yesterday i need some right now :/_

kihyun was probably already on his way to campus, that beast. he replies, asking him to wait at the entrance and changkyun takes the coldest shower in his life.

feeling better, he throws on his clothes and without bothering to properly pack, grabs his bag and leaves his apartment. 

it's an expensive building situated near the university and most likely a reward for following with his father's demands. it's a great place, and plenty spacious. but for someone living alone, it's pretty lonely.

not that changkyun minds, he's known for living in solitude anyway.

when he finally meets up with kihyun, he laughs.

"you look like shit, let's go." wanting to help his friend, he completely forgets about his nightmare and the incident from yesterday.

only to recall everything when he steps inside the familiar cafe and the urge to run away again appears.

nervously, changkyun grabs onto kihyun's sleeve, tugging it. "i think perhaps we should leave...?"

"what?"

hoseok is standing there, behind the register and changkyun doesn't know why that comes as such a shock when he works there but it is and he suddenly doesn't feel so good.

"look, there are so many cus-" kihyun clicks his tongue, and drags changkyun to queue with him.

and because life is out to get him, it magically shortens in no time flat and he's face to face with square bracket smile again.

"welcome back! what would you like?" naturally he doesn't bring up changkyun running away, because what kind of employee would do that but he breathes a sigh of relief anyway.

already taking the exact amount out (he counted his change yesterday in an attempt to find out if ex coffee really stood for expensive coffee. it did.), he confidently says, "the same as yesterday, please." even though he doesn't actually know what he's ordering.

kihyun snorts, well aware of that fact and changkyun elbows him before giving hoseok a smile as he walks away to wait for his drink. 

it's like he's an expert at ordering coffee now, he doesn't know why he was so afraid.

and then he remembers that he never had to give hoseok a name. which could only mean that the name that would be yelled from the counter wouldn't be his. 

changkyun’s eyes widen, immediately turning to kihyun. if he found out how much of a clown he was, ordering coffee for the first time, he’d never let changkyun live it down. 

“kihyun, listen to this song,” he hurriedly takes out his phone and earphones pushing both to kihyun. 

“what?” he looks incredibly confused, slowly taking changkyun’s phone into his hands. 

but it’s too late. 

he spots hoseok from the corner of his eye and he wants to scream. “cappuccino for hoseok!” 

kihyun doesn’t have the earphones in his ears, what he does have however, is a big smirk on his lips. 

conveniently ignoring him, changkyun walks past to grab his coffee and wishes hoseok a nice day. 

when he returns to kihyun’s side, he’s greeted with laughter that’s so loud everybody turns to look at them. 

he doesn’t say anything though, and changkyun knows there will be a storm coming for him as soon as they’re outside. 

 

“so… hoseok?” using his free hand, changkyun repeatedly hits kihyun on the arm. 

instantly, he gets yelled at.

and demands for an explanation. 

looking back even though they’re miles away from the cafe, changkyun makes sure there’s nobody behind him who will hear. 

(not like anybody other than kihyun is going to be interested in what he has to say anyway.) 

“i just so happened to panic when the barista asked for my name, no big deal, really.” 

kihyun raises an eyebrow, doubt present on his face. “right, no big deal.” 

changkyun relaxes, despite knowing he’ll probably bring it up every chance he gets. 

“hoseok, want to get coffee together everyday starting from now?” 

if he could strangle kihyun, he would. 

“you shouldn’t encourage caffeine consumption, kihyun.” changkyun smiles, though it’s definitely fake and just to rile kihyun up. 

huffing, kihyun hits him back and teases, “well, how else would you be able to see the original hoseok?” 

changkyun’s ears do not turn red, neither do his cheeks. he’s just feeling a little under the weather. 

“cute,” kihyun doesn’t even give him the chance to recover. 

he even takes changkyun’s silence as an agreement and without needing to send each other texts, he finds kihyun waiting for him outside campus everyday.

* * *

other than in the mornings, changkyun finds himself sitting inside ex coffee hours later, typing away endlessly on his laptop. 

after having studied in there once, he grew fond of the quiet afternoons and smell of fresh coffee. 

he also discovered hoseok, the original one, worked in the afternoons too, except only on certain days. 

somehow changkyun has his schedule memorized and makes it a point to coincidentally drop by on those days and timings.

it’s gotten to the point where after a month, the other employees have his face and (fake) name recognized. although hoseok is the only one who still gets a surprise whenever changkyun walks in. 

he doesn’t mind though, it’s cute to see his face light up (this isn’t his ego speaking, it happens) and his mouth form an ‘o’ shape. 

hoseok looks like those keyboard emoticons, and it’s endearing. 

currently, it’s one of those afternoons where he has a long three hour break before his next lecture and now that he has somewhere to go, changkyun doesn’t see himself being anywhere else but here - in the cafe, at this time. 

he has a project with jooheon due for his programming module and they just need changkyun to finish everything up. 

although it’s a group project he doesn’t mind that jooheon isn’t here with him, since he prefers his own company. 

solitude. 

it’s his favourite. 

with one hand typing away, he grabs his cup of tea, not wanting to drink coffee everyday. that would be incredibly unhealthy, and hoseok always gives him a free muffin. 

changkyun knows he shouldn’t be mooching off the cute barista’s kindness but he can’t decline. 

the first time it happened, he immediately said no, afraid it might land hoseok in trouble. 

the pout that appeared on his face was too much to ignore, changkyun didn’t even notice he had changed his mind and accepted the plate. 

so now they’ve gotten into the routine of changkyun stating the type of muffin he wants and only paying for his drink. 

he always leaves a tip though, not wanting to get away without paying hoseok back somehow.

today he’s having a chocolate muffin, which is still left uneaten because of how much he’s concentrating on the project. 

finally, changkyun finishes and slams his laptop shut. of course he saved before sighing and stretching his arms in victory - it’d be terrible if his progress disappeared in his happiness. 

as he shifts his laptop aside in favour of the muffin, he notices someone walking towards him. 

if he was sitting anywhere else it wouldn’t be that alarming. but changkyun is seated all the way at the back - there aren’t any more seats behind him. 

changkyun sits up and straightens his shoulders. maybe he could scare the approaching man away. 

he’s not wearing an apron too, which means he’s not an employee. however, he does look familiar, changkyun can’t figure out why though. 

“is this seat taken?” the man with bright yellow hair asks, grinning. he doesn’t look like he’s going to harm changkyun, but he can’t help the reply that follows. 

“yeah.” 

it’s cold, and it’s clear he doesn’t want anybody sitting there. even if there isn’t actually anybody coming to meet him. 

all the other tables are close to empty, save for one or two couples and students. 

who just _asks_ to sit together with a stranger? 

believing the conversation has ended, changkyun returns to his muffin, almost choking when the man doesn’t leave and instead pulls the chair back. 

he gives the man the hardest glare he can muster, raised eyebrow and everything. “um?” 

what was supposed to be a threat, ends up being a noise of confusion. definitely going to scare the man away with that. 

finding joy in changkyun’s misery, he continues, not even caring that he has earphones in - a sign he so obviously doesn’t want to talk. 

“hoseok right? i always see you around.” did changkyun manage to land himself a stalker? was that it? 

he remains silent, hoping it’ll deter the man away from continuing and maybe he’ll finally understand that changkyun isn’t interested in making friends. 

it doesn’t, and he isn’t all that surprised. 

stretching his legs, the man hits changkyun’s own under the table and he really wants to leave. but it’d be rude and he was raised better than that so he ignores it and fakes another smile. 

“is that muffin good? i heard hoseok - the other one, baked it himself!” without even giving changkyun time to _breathe_ , the man drags the plate over to his side of the table and takes changkyun’s fork out of his hand. 

if this were a conversation happening through the internet, he’d have sent a thousand question marks. 

“do you just…” the man looks up, a grin already forming on his lips at how changkyun is finally talking. “be rude? in general? that’s a bad habit to have, you know. i heard a lot of adults have been forgetting what manners are and those people who say so might just might be correct.” 

it comes out harsher than intended and he prays no one else heard his small outburst. 

out of the corner of his eye, changkyun spots the real hoseok staring right at them and he knows he’s fucked up. 

he’s probably going to get kicked out and banned from the cafe. 

“my name is minhyuk,” the man sitting opposite him suddenly speaks up, totally ignoring changkyun’s comment. “i didn’t realize not introducing myself was going to make you so unhappy, you have my apologies.” 

changkyun wants to fucking scream, banning be damned. 

how can someone lack so little understanding of social cues? 

as he tries to look at anywhere but the man, he sees hoseok with his head in his hands, like he overheard minhyuk. he probably did. 

“anyway,” he was just going to move on? without even waiting for changkyun to reply? how this man able to keep a one-sided conversation is beyond him. 

“my friend thinks you’re cute.” 

he nods, not really knowing what to say. changkyun’s isn’t exactly flattered, seeing as he has no idea who this ‘friend’ is supposed to be. 

minhyuk doesn’t talk after that, only smiling at him with his teeth out and now changkyun is worried. 

“may i know who…?” he would absolutely _die_ , if this talkative man who couldn’t listen to others, liked him. 

silence. 

and that smile. 

oh god, would it be too much to reject someone who hasn’t even confessed? 

changkyun tries to organize his thoughts, thinking of what to say. 

“uh…” that’s a start. “i’m sorry, i’m not really into… you.” 

not awkward at all. in another attempt to avoid eye contact, changkyun’s eyes end up on hoseok - who should really be doing his job, again. 

he hears a the metal clang of a fork hitting the plate and startles. minhyuk is visibly frowning and changkyun can’t help but drag his tea cup closer to him, fearing for his clothes and his own well-being. 

“i-” minhyuk pauses, expasrated. maybe he should’ve chosen a nicer set of words? “it’s not _me_.” 

suddenly changkyun is being broken up with and really, his whole life is one big question mark. 

“it’s him.” 

and because minhyuk is a man of mystery, he doesn’t bother to indicate who _him_ is. 

before changkyun can ask though, something from behind the counter drops and all five heads in the coffee shop turn to the source of the harsh sound. 

minhyuk laughs, it comes out breathy and it’s like he’s wheezing. changkyun briefly worries about how it sounds like he’s going to faint at any moment but his thoughts are focused on hoseok. 

hoseok, who dropped the plastic container as soon as minhyuk mentioned a him. 

“is i-“ before he can even finish his sentence, a chair scrapes harshly against the wood floor, cutting him off. 

“well i better get going. here,” minhyuk is half standing, half squatting as he pulls out a piece of paper (it’s the receipt, changkyun notices) and writes a string of numbers down. “is my number.” 

“i don’t want your number…” changkyun manages to mumble out, but minhyuk is already running off at the speed of light, still cackling. 

(and then he remembers where he’s seen that man - minhyuk, before. he’s always in the cafe whenever hoseok is working. initially, changkyun thought they were dating and his heart dropped. 

after an incident where minhyuk was so obviously flirting with the other employee whose schedule matched with hoseok’s, he knew better.) 

sighing changkyun decides to just go home, afraid that another headache will walk in. 

he’s already finished with his work anyway, no point sticking around. and despite his earlier hesitance, he pockets the receipt. 

it’s only when he enters his apartment, stomach grumbling does he realize he never even got to eat his muffin.

 

a week later, changkyun is pacing back and forth in his room. 

he only paces when he’s nervous, or stressed. 

right now it’s the latter. 

there’s a report due in about an hour, and the lecturer is demanding for a hard copy because it’d be easier to grade, apparently. 

here’s the thing. changkyun doesn’t have a printer, and he has no friends. 

well, there _is_ kihyun, whom he wouldn’t mind bothering everyday knowing they’re close. but kihyun is enjoying time alone with his boyfriend, who also happens to be changkyun’s only other friend. 

and of all days, the library is closed. the public one is a whole drive and two buses away. he doesn’t have that kind of time. 

so yeah, perhaps he should’ve printed it earlier but changkyun is known for being a crunch time worker. he only finished the report half an hour ago. 

which is why he’s currently panicking, unsure of what to do. he’d panic text kihyun but he’s a good friend who will not ruin dates. 

changkyun shoves his hands into his pockets, wanting to rip the material of his pants apart. 

why the fuck does he _never_ learn? 

then. he feels it - the crinkling sound of paper. what the hell? 

immediately, he pulls the paper out in mild disgust because this pair of jeans haven’t been washed in a week. 

it’s not like changkyun has no clue what being hygienic and clean means, he just forgot. 

that’s not the problem now though, because he might just have his key to safety and an ‘A’. 

without even thinking twice, he pulls out his phone and keys in the number on the receipt. 

minhyuk picks up on the second ring, thankfully. 

“minhyuk? it’s me. the guy you called cute in the coffee shop.” technically his friend called him cute but changkyun doesn’t have time to worry about the details. 

there’s shuffling on other side and he pauses. what if the number he gave was fake? 

glaring at the set of numbers displayed on his screen, he curses himself for being so naive. “hoseok?” 

that doesn’t sound like minhyuk. or maybe it is him and his voice just changed because they’re on the phone. 

“i’m not minhyuk,” okay. so apparently even people can change over the phone. “my name is hoseok.” 

of _fucking_ course. 

changkyun can’t tell if that introduction is meant to make fun of him, back when he ordered coffee for the first time or if he’s just stating who he is. since it’s hoseok, it can only be the nice option. 

there’s a sigh and changkyun remembers it’s basic courtesy to reply. 

(kihyun always reminds him, scolding him whenever he nods instead of responding with ‘hello’ when they greet each other.) 

“sorry… minhyuk said this was his number…” 

was he supposed to apologize? he’s not very sure how hoseok is currently feeling, having had his number given to some stranger. 

well, it’s a bit mean if hoseok doesn’t consider changkyun a regular customer, seeing as he’s been going to ex coffee for awhile now. 

more sighing, and wow if this guy doesn’t want to talk he can always hang up. 

“sorry, you don’t have to apologize.” finally, a response in the form of words. “this is all too sudden, i had to you know…” 

accept reality that your friend is possibly a demon in disguise? changkyun understands all too well. 

“it’s alright, no worries.” 

_bring up printers._

what. 

“hey do you happen to have a printer i could borrow? i know this is really random but…” 

_what._ his mouth just moved on his own. 

hoseok actually giggles, like it’s funny that changkyun is practically begging for a printer. 

“is that why you called minhyuk? or who you thought was minhyuk anyway.” he sounds so smart, cracking a code that never existed. 

it’s amusing, changkyun thinks. 

playing along just because he can, changkyun fakes surprise. “ _amazing_ , how did you guess?” 

it’s so clearly exaggerated hoseok bursts out laughing and _amazing_ is correct. he’s never heard laughter that sounds so beautiful, which is a really weird thought when he’s kind of dying from stress. 

“i have a printer, every student needs one. you never know when the campus library decides to ruin your life.” 

changkyun has met his angel. 

“you are a lifesaver, i have to submit my report in like, half an hour. do you think we can meet before my deadline?” it’s one thing to bother someone you’re mildly annoyed with, but another when it’s the cute barista with the square bracket smile. 

“sure, we can meet at ex coffee!” 

he might cry tears of joy, if he wasn’t already rushing out the door. 

on the way to campus changkyun thanks hoseok profusely, while hoseok reassures him that it’s no problem. 

 

hoseok is already inside the cafe when changkyun walks in, phone still pressed against his ear. 

when he sees him, his eyes light up and this time hoseok smiles with his whole face. 

if he wasn’t rushing to hand in his assignment, changkyun would probably get nervous. 

but he’s too busy trying to not get kicked out of university so he thanks hoseok again for printing his papers and dashes out. 

since he has no classes, changkyun is blessed with empty luggage and by the time he knocks on his lecturer’s door, the papers are crumpled. 

at least they’re there. 

with a newfound sense of calmness having been on time, he walks the whole way down and prays hoseok is still inside ex coffee. 

changkyun has to repay him. 

and he _is_ , sitting there looking so small despite being so big. was he waiting for changkyun? 

“hi,” he says as soon as he’s in front of hoseok. “thank you so much for helping me out, i really appreciate it.” 

hoseok stands up and changkyun steps back, he’s only a few centimeters taller but his _width_. 

and _arms_. 

changkyun’s not sure how he never noticed before but hoseok is beefy. his biceps. the fuck. 

now, changkyun is definitely a classy gay, being a panic gay was jooheon’s job. yet, in this moment he’s starting to feel a little nervous. 

now that he doesn’t have any responsibilities. 

(well he does, there’s the assignment for this module he can’t seem to remember and it’s due in two days but _hoseok_ is right _here_.) 

“oh it’s no big deal, you can just make it up to me.” 

confident gay? is that what hoseok is? changkyun isn’t going to make it. 

stuttering, because he’s so fucking cool, he agrees that he should definitely make it up to hoseok. 

“how about a meal?” changkyun is already turning, ready to walk to the cashier when he remembers that hoseok _works_ here. 

shifting back to face the employee who is trying _so_ hard to hide his laughter, he tries to save himself. “n-not from here, _obviously_ , my feet just decided to move around. a little.” 

it’s absolute bullshit and there’s a reason why changkyun has been single for five years. he can’t flirt. 

“you’re cute.” and oh. 

both of them seem to recall the incident with minhyuk a week ago and changkyun blushes even harder as hoseok’s ears (which are cuter) turn red. 

“i wasn’t eavesdropping!” hoseok suddenly shouts, and changkyun wants to laugh. “i swear.” he adds on, in a whisper. 

there’s nobody else in the cafe anyway, and changkyun realizes it’s not even open. 

“right, i guess you just randomly drop things then?” this was easy. 

“yes.” he says, trying to sound serious and changkyun would believe him if hoseok’s ears were of normal colour. 

at the expense of him, changkyun regains the confidence he used to have as a hormonal teenager. 

“anyway, let’s talk about things that actually happen now.” hoseok sits back down and changkyun sits down too, unsure of what’s really happening. “when are you free?” 

classy gay is back in business. 

“you mean our date?” it’s not even asked in a way that’s implying anything, it’s an innocent question. 

yet changkyun’s back to being a disaster. 

“our d-date?” in addition to stuttering, his voice also decides to _crack_ and it’s going well. really. 

hoseok smirks, no longer the gentle square bracket smile and changkyun’s palms start to sweat because _fuck_. 

is he flexing right now? 

“our date.” 

and then his smirk breaks and his gaze softens. “only if you want it to be called that though, i know we’ve only just met and everything so i understand if it’s too fast i just-“ 

hoseok is rambling, revealing his true self and changkyun thinks he prefers this side of hoseok. 

“ _you’re really cute_. and handsome, and just. a lot.” he sounds expasrated, trying to get his point across and maybe a date doesn’t sound that bad. 

he’s hiding behind his hands and changkyun is impossibly endeared. 

“i don’t mind.” he wants to say more, tell him how hoseok’s the cute one, or how he’s much more attractive than changkyun but he can’t find the words. 

removing his head from his hands, hoseok’s eyes light up and he smiles, no, _beams_ and it’s so bright. 

changkyun really wouldn’t mind trying _this_. 

“really?” his heart warms at how thoughtful hoseok is and perhaps he’s falling. 

slowly. 

and then he remembers something all too important. 

he needs to give hoseok his real name because it’s almost like he’s living a lie. 

“really. but i need you to do something else before we consider anything.”

changkyun is standing up, and it’s probably too dramatic but he waves to the counter and asks hoseok to put on his apron. 

even though confusion is written all over his face, he compiles, going to the back room. 

changkyun walks to the counter, glaring at the menu in an attempt to locate the cappuccino. 

except he can’t find it and he rolls his eyes at the board hanging on top because it’s offensive how unhelpful it is. 

hoseok walks back, understanding that he has to go behind the register. 

soon, they are face to face again and changkyun prompts hoseok to start. 

like a lightbulb lighting up at the realization, hoseok’s face glows. 

“good morning, and welcome to ex coffee!” changkyun hums, tapping his fingers against the counter. “what will you be having today?” 

the cafe isn’t even open, he doesn’t know if the machines work but he needs to do this. 

“the strongest drink you have, please.” they’re both suppressing grins and the fact that hoseok doesn’t know why changkyun’s doing this makes him bite his lip harder. 

hoseok playing along without hesitation makes changkyun believe that he could be the jooheon to his kihyun. 

which is kind of gross to think about, since that’s his friends he’s talking about but they’re undeniably cute together. 

changkyun doesn’t even remember the last time he thought about romance, no less dating. he just knows he wouldn’t mind thinking about it now. 

with hoseok. 

“may i have your name?” 

hoseok probably thinks it’s not going to be something different and the surprise makes changkyun excited. 

he wants to see how he reacts. 

“it’s…” he holds it for as long as possible, loving how hoseok believes he knows what the next line is. 

this is a re-do of their sad introduction, because if they’re going to be _something_ , hoseok needs to call changkyun by his actual name. 

and this, _this_ whole skit, or act, is changkyun’s way of saying: let’s do this. 

it’s confirmation. 

“changkyun.” 

he can see the way hoseok’s eyes widen, how his fingers shake, almost dropping the cup he’s holding. always dropping things, changkyun muses. 

still, without breaking professionalism, he writes the name down and actually starts to make the drink. 

changkyun moves over to the side admiring hoseok’s back (and ass) when he’s making coffee. 

it must be a job he likes, he observes, noticing how light hoseok looks when he’s at the machine. 

he even starts to hum a tune that sounds completely original. changkyun’s hands twitch, getting the urge to sing along. 

but he doesn’t, because music isn’t the _one_. 

so he watches hoseok sing instead, and dreams about a day where they release a song together. 

a one which changkyun produces, and hoseok composes. 

they would make a great duo, probably. 

“changkyun!” hoseok shouts and it’s the first time he’s heard him say it. 

changkyun decides then and there that he loves the way his name leaves hoseok’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!! have a good day!!! :D


End file.
